Nocturne: World's End
by Damien Black
Summary: Based on the events of Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne but rest assured things will play out differently. In what way, I can't say yet. Chapter 2 is up.
1. The Calm Before The Storm part 1

**Disclaimer**: To make a very long disclaimer short, Atlus owns Nocturne and Devil Summoner while Capcom owns Devil May Cry. I own the original characters and this fanfic. That's all.

**A/N: **While I get back to working on SMT Forever Zero, I figured I'd work on this one and Forever Zero Gaiden as well since all three are interconnected. So many ideas are in my head regarding the three fanfics so I figured, what the hell, try working on all three. As you all will notice, there are some characters that are in the three fanfics as this will be the prequel to Forever Zero BUT only regarding the events of Nocturne (because I didn't want to make a Nocturne arc in Forever Zero Gaiden). I'm sure you guys are familiar with the game like I am. I figured I'd do a few things a little differently and add some more to the storyline so its not an exact copy of everything that went on through the game. More fiends and a few original characters will appear, If the words are in bold, it means the character is thinking.

**Summary:** Naoki has a strange dream, wakes up to meet his friends at the hospital to visit their teacher and then the world ends.

**Chapter One - **The Calm Before The Storm part 1

Naoki stands on a rooftop while a silhouette of an older woman stands in front of him with her back turned to him, looking in the distance. He could barely recognize who she is due to the ridiculous amount of what appears to be glowing white light in the city background and due to her back being turned to him.

"A world that loses its power will fade away into nothingness. If such is the fate of this world, the I will return it to its mother's womb." The woman says to Naoki. "The world must first die for it to be born again... That is the only way to salvation as recorded in an ancient prophecy."

At this point, Naoki is thinking "**What the hell is she talking about?**"

As the woman turns around, several brief images of the world being destroyed starts flashing into Naoki's head and stop when the woman faces him. She crosses her arms as she continues talking.

"The world will fall for its sins and humans will all disappear. But, I don't want you to meet the same fate. I want to help you hold on to your life. To do so, I need to know your name. Will you tell me who you are...?"

"My name is Naoki "Searcher" Kashima."

"... I see, so your name is Naoki Kashima... As of now, your will to live shall be sustained. Believe in it... and live."

"I will." Naoki replied as he gets confused by everything the woman is saying.

From what Naoki could see, it appeared that the woman smiled before she continues talking.

"I'm glad that you understand. The time is near... It will take place very soon."

More images of the world being destroyed flashes for a second and then the woman continues speaking.

"I am the nurturer of the next world. It is my duty to create the world that is to come... Now, I want you to say my name out loud."

"Yuko Takao."

Part of the blinding light glow dies out a bit showing Yuko a little bit more clearly.

"That's right... My name is Yuko Takao. ...Naoki. I won't shed another tear, not even at the world's end. I'd like to see you at the next world though... Go ahead and wake up. Its time..."

After Yuko said that, the area gets brighter as Naoki begins to wake up. As the train enters the station and stops, the door opens as Naoki and the people on the train exits. On his way out Naoki hears the announcer says over the loudspeaker, "Yoyogi Park Station! Yoyogi Park Station! Please do not rush onto the train. The door is now closing."

As soon as Naoki enters the station his cell phone vibrates.

"**Hmm its a voicemail message**", Naoki thought to himself as he took the phone out of his pocket.

"You're late... You're way late Naoki Kashima! You haven't forgotten that we're going to visit Ms. Takao have you? Hurry over to Yoyogi Park. You're wasting my quality time!" the voice on the message says.

"**Its from Isamu. I knew I was late but I couldn't have been THAT late could I?. I better get there quickly before they leave without me.**"

"I don't care if you come or not, but Ms. Takao's nice to me when you're around... Oh yeah, you better make sure you look nice for her. How about the jacket you bought the other day... Y'know, the one with a demon graphic on it? You're just the mood maker. Don't forget that."

Naoki saves the message and puts the phone back in his pocket.

"Man, I'm thirsty" Naoki says to himself as he heads for the vending machine and puts some change in. He presses the button for Cielo Mist but the drink that came out was not it. In fact, it wasn't any of the drinks that were listed.

"**Oookay...that's weird**"

Naoki tries again and a regular Cielo Mist comes out this time. Naoki drinks it and decided to keep the mysterious drink with him as he approaches the bored looking employee at the desk.

"Are you heading to Yoyogi Park too?" The employee asks Naoki.

"Yeah, I gotta meet a few friends there." was Naoki's reply.

"After the incident, we've had a lot of lookee-loos, but not so many customers. Man, I've had a lot of free time on my hands..."

"What incident?"

"...Huh? Are you saying that you haven't heard the news?"

"What's going on?" Naoki asked the man.

"Hmmm... How should I put this? Yesterday, there was a riot at Yoyogi Park. If you want the details, you can check the giant screen. A buncha people were killed. You could hear the sirens wailing all night long. I'm sorry about that... I shouldn't be talking on the job, even if I'm not busy..."

Naoki walks up the stairs and out of the station. and notices a live report going on down the street on Jinnan.

"I feel that the demonstrators' actions were out of line... But, even I can't forgive Cybers Communications for destroying the park for their own profits!" The reporter says.

While the reporter's impassioned speech continued, Naoki turns back and heads to the entrance of Yoyogi Park where a young policeman stood near the entrance.

"Due to investigations, the entrances to Yoyogi Park has been closed off. We ask for your cooperation". He says to Naoki while assuming that he was heading to Yoyogi Park.

Naoki nods and heads into the park and notices that no one was there so he exits and heads around the corners to the other side and notices one of the people who attend the same high school he goes to

"Yo Naoki. What's up?" The high school boy says upon spotting Naoki.

"Hey Tetsuo. Not much here, what's up?" Naoki responds

"...Did you hear the rumor about Yoyogi Park?"

"No, but I heard something happened there. What's the rumor?"

"I heard on the night of the riot, a demon was spotted at Yoyogi Park. It was a terrible demon that killed all those people! Well... Its just a rumor"

"Maybe, maybe not but I'll catch you later. I have to meet Isamu and Chiaki at Yoyogi Park."

"See ya later Naoki." Tetsuo says as Naoki walks off

As he reaches the next corner in Shinjuku, he notices one of his classmates wearing a sleeveless hoodie and red jogging pants heading towards Yoyogi park while listening to music on his MP3 player.

Naoki runs to catch up with him and manages to do so while the young man is halfway there. The young man notices Naoki and stops.

"Hey Naoki-san, what's up are you heading to Yoyogi Park too?" The young man asks.

"Hey Damien-san, I'm heading there to meet up with Chiaki and Isamu. Other than that, did you hear any rumors about a demon being spotted there during that riot?" Naoki asks him

"Yeah, I've heard about that rumor. I don't know if its true or not but it sounds like some creepy shit if you ask me."

"Yeah I know, so is Kikyo doing?"

"After everything that happened, she's feeling a little better. Still a bit shaken up though."

"I'm just glad the situation didn't get any worse than it did"

"Yeah, I know. But before I forget, I just saw this foreign guy in red. He had a giant sword on his back and he looked dangerous. But I swear I've seen him somewhere before... and not only that, I also seen some guy who looks like a lot like Raidou walking around with his pet cat. They seemed to be having a conversation or something"

"Hmmm...that first guy sounds like he could be a devil summoner. Other than that, I thought Raidou was out of town for family business. He probably got back early."

"Devil summoner? Do devil summoners even exist?" Damien asks while raising his eyebrow.

"Probably, I mean there's rumors that a demon appeared during last night's riot. Maybe that devil summoner came to find out what happened"

As the two continue talking while heading to the entrance of Yoyogi Park they noticed a police offer looking frustrated. Damien looks at the text message he got on his phone.

"I'm gonna have to finish our conversation later, Kikyo is waiting for me at home, I'll see you later Naoki." Damien says as he walks off.

Naoki enters the park and notices a long haired man standing in front of a closed sign.

"Great, the entire park is closed. I won't be able to get a single picture of the scene... Just my luck." The man says to himself.

"Um..." Naoki says to the man, trying to get his attention.

"...?" The man says as he turns around to see Naoki. "... What's up kid?"

"What happened here?"

"Well, this is what they said on TV: "The clash between a well-known company and a civic organization results in deaths"... But, those who live on the fringe say... ...that it was a struggle between two opposing cults."

"Huh?" Naoki says as his cell phone started to ring.

"...Huh? Isn't that your phone ringing?"

"Yeah, one sec." Naoki says as he answers his phone. "Hello."

"...Hi, Naoki? It's me." A female voice answers on the phone. " *sigh* I finally got a hold of you. What have you been doing all this time?"

"**Yep, I was definitely late. Chiaki and Isamu are probably left without me**" Naoki thought to himself.

"I could see if it was Isamu, but you're never late. Did something happen? Where are you now?" Chiaki asked

"At Yoyogi Park"

"Well, since you didn't show up on time, Isamu and I left without you. ...We're almost there."

"**Looks like I was right**"

"So yeah. I'm sorry, but could you come directly to the hospital?"

Naoki asks, "Which hospital?"

"You know which hospital it is?" Chiaki responds.

"Shinjuku right?"

"Yeah, Shinjuku Medical Center. Just go east from Shinjuku Station, and you can't miss it."

"Okay"

"Oh well.. I wanted to talk to Ms Takao about what I should do after graduation anyway."

"Is now the right time for that?" Naoki asked Chiaki.

"...What? I care about my future, thank you very much." Chiaki answered slightly annoyed. "Honestly, you and Isamu should start planning ahead too. ...Anyway, don't keep us waiting, okay?"

"I'll be there ASAP"

"See you later" Chiaki says before hanging up.

"Hey, wait a minute... You're going to Shinjuku Medical Center?" The man asks Naoki.

"Yeah"

The man thinks for a second. "... That's where I'm headed too. What a coincidence." The man then reaches in his bag and pulls out a magazine. "Here, take this. This issue isn't out yet. You don't know what happened here right?"

"Not exactly"

"Then you probably don't know what type of place that hospital is either. The report on the Gaia cult and the Scripture of Miroku... Its an interesting read."

"Uhh. okay. Thanks" Naoki says as the man handed Naoki the unreleased issue of Ayakashi Monthly.

"You wouldn't normally associate a hospital with the occult, but... That place is different. ...Heheh. False info is pretty common in the occult industry. If it does turn out to be wrong, just laugh it off okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, I better get going. My name's Hijiri. If we ever meet again, let me know what you thought about my article."

Hijiri and Naoki go their separate ways as Naoki heads north east towards Shinjuku Station. When he reaches the medical center, he notices a note saying the entrance to the annex is closed, please use the main entrance. So Naoki heads east a little more and enters the hospital through the main entrance. He spots Chiaki standing by the seats in the lobby and walks towards her.

"Hey Chiaki." Naoki says to her.

"Naoki, you finally made it." was Chiaki's response. "You know, this hospital... it's a little strange." she says with a expression that shows her being a little worried.

"Strange?" Naoki asked with a look of concern on his face.

"...There's nobody here. Not a single person. Look, even the reception desk is empty. Isn't it creepy here? I don't like it..."

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, it is pretty strange. Where's Isamu?"

"Isamu is looking for Ms Takao right now. He hasn't come back yet though. He'd better not be off fooling around." After she finished her sentence, she noticed Naoki holding a magazine in his hand. "...Hey, what's that magazine?"

"Do you want to read it?"

"Knowing your taste, it probably wouldn't interest me." Chiaki says as Naoki handed her the magazine. "Ayakashi Monthly... I've never heard of it before." she said as she opens the magazine. "What! Its an occult magazine! Why would you bring something like THAT here!" she said in disapproval after reading some of the contents of the magazine. She paused and thought for a second before saying "...Well, I guess it might help me kill some time." She looks at Naoki. "Naoki, can you go look for Isamu? If we can't find Ms. Takao, then I don't wanna stay here another minute."

"Sure. Where is he?"

"He should be on the second floor where the patients' rooms are. I'll wait here. ...Oh yeah, let me borrow this magazine."

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Chiaki says as she starts reading the magazine again.

Naoki walks to the elevator. The elevator opens and he steps in, pressing the 2nd floor button as the elevator closes. When he gets off at the 2nd floor, he notices another vending machine. He noticed that he had enough change to get another drink so he puts it in the machine and gets some cola. However the drink that came out wasn't like any of the ones listed. "**Not again**" Naoki thought as he picks it up and starts walking around the 2nd floor. As he turned the corner, he noticed Isamu in the other hallway heading inside the patient room so Naoki turned around, walked past the elevator to the other side of the room, entering the room Isamu went into. When he entered, he seen Isamu looking around the room. "Hey, Isamu." Naoki said calling out to Isamu, unintentionally startling him.

"*gasp* Dude! You scared the crap out of me Naoki! Why'd you startle me like that! You come here late, you cause trouble...Geez." Isamu begins to calm down. "Ah, forget it. I'm sure you noticed already but man, this place is deserted. I called Ms Takao and double checked though. She said "Shinjuku Medical Center." "

"Maybe something happened..."

"They could've at least put up a notice or something so visitors aren't clueless. This place better not be contaminated by some deadly virus..."

"Its probably nothing to worry about." Naoki replied trying to help Isamu relax.

"I checked out most of the place. I don't know where else Ms Takao could be... Oh well, I'll go back and see how Chiaki is doing. She's probably all mad at me 'cuz I've been gone so long... *sigh* Its hard to please a girl with her upbringing. See ya in a bit Naoki. I really hope this is nothing we should be worried about..."

Isamu and Naoki leaves the room and Isamu heads towards the elevator going downstairs while Naoki decides to continue looking for his teacher for a few more minutes before finally deciding to head downstairs to the lobby to meet his friends. By the time Naoki exits the elevator into the lobby he notices that Isamu hasn't made it there yet so he decides to check on how Chiaki is doing.

"Hey Chiaki."

Chiaki stops reading the magazine and looks at Naoki. "Oh, you're back. Um, Naoki... You know that special report in the beginning of the magazine? Well, it says some things that are a little disturbing."

"Like what?" Naoki asked curiously

"According to the report, there's a group of demon worshippers who call themselves the Gaea cult... They're right here in Japan. Anyway, they believe in this book called the Scripture of Miroku. In that book it says that chaos will befall the world and these people are actually trying to make that happen. The reporter was unable to learn what is meant by "chaos"... It could be worldwide terrorism, or some other tragedy. But..."

Before Chiaki could finish, Isamu enters the lobby. "No luck finding Ms. Takao. I even checked the men's room."

"*sigh* I don't think we needed to know that." Chiaki says while resisting the urge to facepalm. "We're in the middle of a conversation so please save the details for later." She says to Isamu. She looks at Naoki again and continues where she left off. "Now where were we? ...Oh yeah, read this part. "A hospital on the east side of Shinjuku is closely linked to their plan..."

Isamu interrupts and jokingly says, "Let me guess... It ends with "More to come on our next issue." right?" His tone changes to a more serious one as he continues. "You know, this could be the hospital they were referring to. I've heard weird stories about this place. Things like they experiment on patients and how a psychic got scared and ran outta here... There was also one about the hospital being under the influence of some cult... "

"...Really?" Chiaki responded due to what Isamu said piquing Chiaki's curiosity. "I haven't heard those things before. Maybe we shouldn't have come... I don't normally take this kind of magazine too seriously but... There's definitely something wrong with this hospital."

"... I'm worried about Ms. Takao." Isamu says while looking down. Both Chiaki and Naoki could notice how worried Isamu is at this point. He then looks at Naoki. "Hey, lets look around some more. If we don't find anything then at lease we'll know that there's nothing bad here. It looks like you can access the annex from the second floor. I'll go take a look." He takes a key card out of his pocket and hands it to Naoki. "Here you go Naoki. You can use this to search the basement."

"Why don't you search the basement yourself? ...You're not scared are you?" Chiaki says jokingly taunting Isamu.

Isamu stammers a little "O-Of course not! I'm sure she's not down there, that's why I'm having Naoki go!" Isamu says trying to play it cool. "All Naoki needs to do is confirm that Ms. Takao isn't in the basement. It's my duty to see her in person. If something does happen, Naoki, just run like hell! Alright?"

" *sigh* I can't believe him sometimes." Chiaki says while again, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Tell me about it." Naoki replied.

"But now, I'm worried about Ms. Takao. We should make sure she's okay."

"Yeah. Other than that, Damien should be meeting us here in a few. Can you wait here, in case he does til Isamu and I get back?"

"Sure thing Naoki." Chiaki says while smiling. While Isamu heads up the stairs to the second floor and Chiaki reads the magazine again, Naoki enters the elevator and presses the button heading to the basement.

To be continued.

**Author's Note:** I'm gonna have the second half of The Calm Before The Storm later. Its already long enough as is. I skipped some parts out from before Naoki enters the hospital as you may have noticed. I also brought in three OCs. One has been mentioned in my other fanfic forever zero. The other two will be important in Forever Zero and its prequel. You also may have noticed that Raidou's name was mentioned. I dunno if I described the beginning scene correctly or not.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm part 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lengthy update for this. Now I start part two of The Calm Before The Storm. After that, I'm gonna hook up my PS2, play Nocturne and write down ideas for how I'm gonna do the next chapters from here on out. However, I did decide to make a few more additions to some upcoming fights. So later on during the fanfic, several surprise guests will show up. To 741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili, I wasn't originally planning on using the demon team of DDS however you just gave me one hell of a great idea for some future chapters. As an added note, I noticed more Nocturne fanfics popping up after I made chapter 1 of this fanfic. Could it be a coincidence? Or is it just me.

**Summary:** The conception begins and all hell breaks loose from there

**Chapter Two - **The Calm Before The Storm part 2

Naoki enters the underground facility and looks at the security desk noticing that the booth looks trashed and that no one is there. After doing so he heads to the security gate and uses the key card. Afterwards, he proceeds to search the rooms that were down there while searching for Yuko. After a few minutes, he reaches a door that he could hear eerie sounds coming from. He opens the door and enters a dark room with someone sitting in a chair staring at a cylinder with what looks like blue glowing runes.

"...Well what do we have here? Who dares to disrupt this stillness?" The man asks before turning around in his chair to look at who disturbed him.

"How irritating..." He pauses for a few seconds before continuing. "A well known poet once said, "April is the cruelest month." "

"Why?" Naoki asks the man.

"Why? Because it is then that one must wake up from a long sleep and face the barren world. Looking back on the past, it is evident that the history of mankind is comprised of meaningless events. The worthless overgrowth of a civilization is blind to its sins, continuous bloodshed and war, and thousands of years repeating the same mistakes again and again. The world must start over again from the beginning."

"Start...over again? What do you mean by that Hikawa?"

"The way to salvation was foretold in the Scripture of Miroku, and today is the day that the prophecy will be fulfilled. The old world will sink like a setting sun and the new world will arise in its place."

"**Didn't that Ayakashi Monthly magazine Hijiri gave me mention something like this in an article?**" Naoki thought to himself.

The man now identified as Hikawa, thinks to himself for a second and gets curious, "By the way, who are you? From what I remember, you're not one of our followers who survived the purge at the park."

"I'm Naoki, I came here looking for Ms. Takao."

"Hmm...an acquaintance of Ms. Takao? Come to think of it, this was a hospital, wasn't it? I see, you came to visit her. However, even a pebble creates ripples when cast in water. I do feel pity for you but..." Hikawa sits upright and looks like he's getting ready to strike "...your life ends here!" He clenches his fist and raises his arm in front of his face as the blue symbols started glowing and an aura of darkness and electricity appears around him."

"Wh-What is that?" Naoki says surprised as he spots some demonic creature appearing behind Hikawa. As the dark energy dissipates a bit the image of the demon behind Hikawa gets clearer. The demon behind Hikawa looks a bit like an almost humanoid looking demon with wings and a goat head. The blue symbols of the cylinder as well as the cylinder itself glows red

"...Do not fear" Hikawa says as the goat head demon behind him stares at Naoki. "All the inhabitants of this world will follow before long. Your time has come a bit sooner, that's all."

At this point Naoki had to decide whether to run away or face off with Hikawa and that demon. Being one that never backs down from a challenge, he decided to face off with him. Especially since if he tried to run, the demon could give chase and it could lead to where his friends are and possibly endanger them. "If you're expecting me to run away, then you're dead wrong." Naoki said as he gets in a battle stance.

Hikawa scoffs "Fool... No one can overcome their fate."

"We'll see about that"

Before the battle could even take place they heard the door open.

They heard a woman's voice say "Stop!" The dark aura as well as the demon disappears as both Naoki and Hikawa look to see where the voice came from.

"Ms. Takao" Naoki said after turning around to see her standing there.

Hikawa gave Yuko Takao a look that says, "What the hell man!"

"What, can't you just let one person go?" Yuko says to Hikawa while crossing her arms. "It should have absolutely no effect on our plan."

Hikawa responds with, "The insignificance of the gesture makes no difference. I will not allow any exceptions."

"If you don't save him... I'll stop cooperating with you."

"... ..What a troublesome Maiden." Hikawa says with a hint of annoyance. "Well. I'll leave the teaching to the teacher. Please leave this room. I would like to enjoy this blissful end in solitude."

As Naoki and Yuko exit the room, Hikawa turns his chair back around and goes back into deep thought.

"...Naoki, I'll be waiting on the roof. We'll have a good view of the city from there. Come, see it with your own eyes. Witness that which will change the world." Yuko says to Naoki before leaving.

"**Just what the hell is going on here. I guess I have no choice but to go find out.**" Naoki thought before heading back to the elevator. While walking back to the elevator he came down to the Underground Facility, he noticed a blond haired boy dressed in a suit and tie accompanied by an old woman wearing a black mourning garb with a veil over her face up ahead looking at him.

"What's wrong, my little master? Are you wondering about that person over there?" The old woman says to the boy. The boy looks at the old woman and whispers something to her. "I see. My, my... But we're busy at the moment. Lets come back later." After a few seconds, a short flash of light appears and the old woman and the boy are gone.

"**Ooooookay...**" Naoki thought while confused by what just happened. He enters the elevator and presses the button for the rooftop. When the elevator gets there, he exits and spots Yuko standing a few feet away looking out into the distance.

"Hey Ms. Takao, I'm here." Naoki said as he walks towards her. Yuko turned towards him.

"..Hi Naoki. I'm glad I made it back there in time, back there at the basement. I wouldn't want you to fall prey to a demon."

"**Wait, that was a demon Hikawa summoned?**" He thought after hearing what Yuko said.

"You heard what Hikawa said, right?"

"Yeah."

"The world is about to be engulfed by chaos. Its called the Conception... The rebirth of the world, an event which no human has ever witnessed. Everyone outside of this hospital will perish." Yuko looks down sadly as she continues. "I doubt anyone would approve of such a terrible thing... But even if we let this old world continue to exist, it would eventually lose all of its power. The world must first die for it to be born again... And I alone will carry the burden of its sin."

At this point, Naoki was at a loss for words.

"...No, I don't have any regrets." She looks back up at Naoki. "You came here, led by fate. And it is your fate that you will live through the Conception. It may actually be more painful than death..." Yuko walks closer to the fence at the edge of the rooftop. "But... I believe in you."

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you're talking about." Naoki responds, confused by what Yuko is telling him.

"Naoki..." Yuko looks back at Naoki. "...Please find me. No matter how the world changes, I'll be your strength. As the Maiden, I'll take part in the creation of the new world... I'm sure that I'll be able to provide you with guidance." She then closes her eyes as she continues. "...I know it's difficult for you to understand. But we're out of time."

"Out of time?"

"Naoki... If you can find me on your own, I promise that I'll tell you everything... ...The answers to all your questions, and what my true feelings are..." She opens her eyes and looks back into the distance as a single lightning bolt strikes far away. Several seconds later, the sky darkens as a massive amount of dark energy forms all around the city. Then the once light sky, turns black as huge lightning bolts strike all around the city causing parts of the entire city to have black spots in the areas the bolts landed. Yuko and Naoki continue to watch as a giant blue energy spreads out across the entire city as a ball of light begins to form at the epicenter. Everything outside that ring turns black as the world seemed to curve into itself (A/N: think about the movie Inception.) Yuko looks up and closes her eyes. Naoki looks up as the once small ball of light grew much bigger as the world slowly finished curving into itself. The last thing Naoki saw was a bolt of lightning head exactly where he stood. And then nothing but bright light. As Naoki' regains his vision, he finds himself floating in front of some ball of light energy with what appears to be 3 rings around it, each one bigger than the other.

"Where...am I" Naoki says to no one.

He then hears a mysterious voice which seems to come from that ball of light.

"...You, who is about to enter my world, show me your heart..." the voice said.

"My heart? What do you mean by that?"

After a few seconds, the voice responds. "...You have nothing in your heart. Not even a hint of Reason. For the one who will shape the world, this cannot be."

The area Naoki is in begins to fade away "Go! and discover yourself..." was the last thing the voice said as Naoki once again saw nothing but white and fell unconscious. When Naoki came to, he was in some dark blue and black void. He sits up and spots the old woman and the young boy again.

"Wha...where am I?" He asks the two. The boy whispers something to the old woman before looking at Naoki again.

"It is my honor to tell you that my little master has shown an interest in you." The old woman says to Naoki. "Poor human, he wants to give you a special gift. It is vital that you receive this gift." In a split second the old woman and the young boy appears to be standing over him and Naoki finds himself unable to move as the old woman is holding him down. "...Please do not move. It will only hurt for an instant..."

Naoki notices that the boy has something in his hand as he raises it over Naoki's head. "H-huh?" A startled Naoki responds as he notices it moving. The boy then drops the small creature on Naoki.

"Hey, what the f-" Before Naoki was able to finish his sentence, the creature lands into his eye.

"...This will make you a demon..." the boy says as the creature merges with Naoki, causing him to go through what could possibly be the worst pain in his life. Naoki's vision fades to black as the pain causes him to pass out. After several minutes, Naoki hears the old woman's voice ring in his head.

"Magatama, the essence of demonic power... You have now joined the ranks of demons."

Naoki grunts as he regains consciousness. He looks around and notices that he's in the morgue of Shinjuku Medical Center.

"WHAT!" he says in shock when he notices that he has glowing tattoos on his skin and feels a horn on the nape of his neck. He hears the old woman's voice again.

"My little master is always watching you, so don't bore him..."

Naoki gets out of the bed and walks towards the nearest mirror. As he looked he noticed how much of his body the glowing tattoos covered and then yelled out "WHAT THE HELL!"

Author's Note: Now seems like the perfect time for me to end this chapter. Besides, this is where the game truly starts. Stay tuned for more chapters. I will be working on this more than forever zero and forever zero gaiden though. Laters.


End file.
